


Safe

by LadyDearie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is alive and well, Credence is safe, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Spin-Off, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDearie/pseuds/LadyDearie
Summary: Credence awoke in a shattered, rundown building. A strange woman approached him, claiming she'd saved him. Apprehensive and confused, body sore with every inch he moved, before he could even grasp of what had transpired previously in the subway station with Mr. Graves, Credence was once again whirled into a world where he couldn't even begin to comprehend.





	

A blinding light. A searing pain. Then, just as suddenly, darkness engulfed him.

 …

Credence’s head still pounded when he finally opened his eyes. Everything was still a blur to him, but he forced himself up despite the sore he felt for every inch he moved. He inspected for wounds, but none was seen. He was confused, but decided to brush it off and looked around. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings and he finally realized that he was in a shattered, rundown building. Bricks and debris lay about the place and dust covered some areas on the floor. Credence thought the building felt odd, for despite the mess and how tragically run down the place looks, it doesn’t smell old.

His ears perked at the sudden storm of footsteps coming up the stairs next to him. A small blond girl appeared.

“Modesty-” he wheezed, barely making a sound. The girl’s head turned at the sound of her name being called. She stopped in her tracks, fear flashed in her eyes. She took a quick glance down the stairs and back at him. Her mouth open and closed in uncertainty, as if wanting to say something, but she decided against it and stormed down the stairs instead.

“He’s awake!” Credence heard her cry downstairs, followed by an abrupt shush by another voice.

Once again, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs but this time, it was not a girl. It was a woman.

“You’re awake?” she spoke softly, her voice was gentle and warm. She had a rather cheerful and carefree flair about her. Credence felt comforted by it. Sudden apprehension seized his heart and his body jolt away quickly from the woman.

Climbing the last step of the stairs, her gaze finally took a proper look at the boy. An eyebrow rose at the sight of him, both cowering and staring vehemently at her at the same time.

“Is that the kind of face one should show one’s saviour?” she mused, “I even healed your wounds and everything!” She watched the boy went stiff. “I had trust-” he tried to speak, but again, his voice failed him. Credence tried clearing his throat before speaking again.

“I had trusted another before,” his voice could finally be heard, though still awfully raspy, “he too had healed me,” he scowled at the recalled memories, “and look where it got me?”

The room went quiet.

The woman tilted her head but her expression remained unchanged.

After a while, Credence finally broke the silence. “You’re a witch?” he asked, voice filled with disdain.

“Yeap!” the woman chirped, ignoring his contempt, “a witch, through and through.”

She wanted to say more, but before she could even get a word out, it started to pour outside and water leaked into the building. It fell onto her head, and some other parts of the building.

The woman looked up at the ceiling and scowled at it as if it was responsible for its own fault. Suddenly, the building shuddered and it started to fix itself. Bricks that were lying around the floor started flying, building themselves atop each other and forming a wall. Debris and dusts too started to disappear into parts of the building.

It dawned on Credence that the destruction of the building was of his own doing, not because it was old. His face fell and he stared at his freshly healed hands as the horrors of his actions started to overwhelm him.

He felt his heart quickened, so he clutched his chest with his hands.

“Hey kid,” a cold hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. It was the woman.

“I know your head is not in the right place right now, but we’ve got to get outta here now.”

Credence slapped her hand away. “Don’t touch me!”

The woman gaped at him in surprise. She forced a smile on her face.

“Credence,” she spoke softly, though her tone was slightly more serious. He ignored her, still trapped in his own head. “Credence,” she tried again. Still, no response.

Her hands grabbed hold of him once more. “Credence!”

He broke out of his stupor at the cold touch of her hands and the cry of his name. “I’m not asking you to trust me, but I can help you survive. So I’m asking, do you still want to live?" 

He gave her an incredulous look, “if I can’t trust you, how can I believe you’ll help me survive? You’re contradicting yourself.”

The woman’s smile dropped and her cheerful flair disappeared. “For fuck’s sake kid! I may be a witch but I’m still human. We contradict ourselves all the time. Get over it.”

With that, the woman threw Credence on her shoulder and apparated away from the building, as well as, the authorities fixing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted him to survive. I just wanted happiness for this poor boy, okay?
> 
> I was planning on using Tina as his saviour but I don't want to touch anything canon. Ergo, this story is gonna be a bit of a spin-off of sorts.
> 
> Also, I'm in LOVE with Queenie, so I shall use some of her traits for the OC.


End file.
